


翔润｜This Love

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu





	翔润｜This Love

 

 ** **  
**** ** **御村托也x道明寺司****  

 

 

****“我只喜欢你。”** **

 

****01.** **

御村财团的新任会长，御村托也，患上了近来社会上很流行的花吐症。

病因是大家都能猜到的那一种可能，症状是嗓子发痒，咳嗽时会吐出花瓣，不严重的可等自行痊愈，严重了找医生开几颗感冒药也就好了。

崇尚速食的年代，爱情和感冒的痊愈期几乎一样短暂。

 

作为国民知名度相当高的集团会长，这件事着实在网上掀起了一阵不小的风浪。原因在于：若是他单身，此事尚且在情理之中；问题是，谁都知道御村有个感情好到不行的伴侣。

 

——男的。

——也是日本数一数二财团的继承人。

——名字叫道明寺司。

……

 

和老派财阀御村家族不同，道明寺集团更倾向于异军突起，上一代掌门的女主人以相当强势的手段驻扎商界，成功在上流社会站稳脚跟。

不过最让民众津津乐道的，还是这两家集团各自的下一代继承人——御村托也和道明寺司——这对被戏称为“双少爷夫夫”的强强联合。 

当初两人结婚时虽然只邀请了亲朋好友，可几乎半个国度的人都通过直播围观了这场财团间的“联姻”。 

 

 

传言有很多。

据说御村的大家长在孙子坦白自己爱了一个男人时，气得差点心脏病发作，缓过来后暴跳如雷地表示要去婚礼会场举着牌子抗议——左右为难的御村在将这番话转述给道明寺时，只截取了其中一部分。

婚礼当天，道明寺的姐姐笑盈盈挽了表情微妙但好歹保持了风度的母亲站在一旁，一片祝福声中，唯独御村家老爷子说到做到，从兜里掏出不知从哪定做的，类似粉丝ANTI的抗议扇，对着还在红毯另一端的新婚夫夫大剌剌地挥舞，谁劝都不肯放下来。

道明寺视力不好，起初还有点迷茫，等弄清了御村嘴里的“爷爷会来参加我们婚礼”原来是这么个意思后，暴脾气上来差点转身就走。

 

当然被另一个新郎眼疾手快地抱住了。

 

随后，御村少爷温声细语哄爱人的照片迅速火遍了各大社交网站。

 

 

嗤之以鼻的也并不少。

悲观者不相信婚姻仅凭爱情就能撑起，阴谋家则根本不相信爱情的存在。如果说长大就是学会嘲笑，那么说着“醒醒吧这不过是一场商业联姻”的，大概都是非常合格的大人。

 

然而不论外界怎样评价和猜测，两位当事人——特别表扬心理素质相对脆弱的那位——倒是都心平气和，事业蒸蒸日上不说，也没有给任何媒体刊登诸如“惊爆！御村／道明寺集团会长酒店夜会神秘女优”此类新闻的机会。

 

不过“御村会长吐花为何人”也足够引发议论热潮了。

 

 

 

 

最早将此事传播出去的，是御村财团内一个以八卦为己任的员工。他从会长办公室源源不断送出的黑色垃圾袋得到启发，不可思议地将真相猜出了六七分，并大呼小叫地透露给了第一个见到的同事。两人商量一会儿，索性将消息匿名发到集团内网，当天值班的管理员差点被吓得心脏病发作，迅速进行了删帖处理，却还是没挡住这条消息流到外部。

 

被双少爷夫夫闪到无力的吃瓜群众立刻激动起来，看热闹不嫌事大地进行了各种猜测，销声匿迹一段时间的“商业联姻论”也重见天日，不断有人用“我早说过……”作为发言开头，看似痛心疾首，其实幸灾乐祸。

 

粉丝群体则是泾渭分明——道明寺担指责御村托也见异思迁，吃着碗里的看着锅里的；御村担也不甘示弱，硬生生扯出“一定是道明寺少爷太无理取闹让御村少爷心累”的论点，没说服对方倒是打动了自己，整齐地用“心疼御村少爷（sad face）”刷屏，气得屏幕外的道明寺担尖叫，发疯。

最伤心的还是两人的cp粉，多数用委婉或直白的小作文表示了愤怒，激进一点的立刻宣布看错了御村，从此成为道明寺o，剩下一小部分将信将疑，对没图没真相的传言持观望态度。

然而第二天，一家非主流杂志刊就登出了一张道明寺集团举办活动的现场照，让原本持中间立场的人被迫丢掉了疑虑：身着灰色西装的御村会长眉头紧锁，捂着嘴的指缝间泄出一丝艳粉色；在他脚下，相同颜色的花瓣堆成了一座小山。

 

 

 

 

****02.** **

很少有人知道，这件事的第一知情者并不是那位好八卦的员工，而是御村托也学生时代的挚友，现在的特别助理，山田太郎。

习惯使然，他总是早早来到办公室，将御村需要用到的资料准备好，再给挑剔的老板泡上一杯永恒不变的黑咖啡——不加糖不加奶，山田光是想想都要皱起一张苦瓜脸，感叹御村同学的品味真是一年比一年独特。

果然只有道明寺家那个一看就很难搞的少爷才能治住他。

 

每个下属都是需要吐槽老板的——即使这个老板是他最好的朋友。

眼看离御村到公司大概还剩下十分钟，山田再次检查了一遍自己早间的准备工作——文件，check；咖啡，check；报纸……

一拍脑袋，山田一边懊恼自己竟然会忘记如此重要的选项一边碎步跑至报栏边，拿起今日份的扫了一眼。第一版依然是端端正正的政治经济，山田想到昨晚妹妹嘟哝着某个小明星出轨被拍的新闻，翻到了最末的娱乐版，却被引入眼帘的粉色标题吓得一哆嗦。

《道明寺前女友离婚回国，疑似与旧爱复合》

前女友？山田眨巴两下眼睛，好不容易回想起了那场曾经闹得满城风雨的，富家大少爷与平民女孩的校园恋爱。

那个女孩是叫牧野杉菜？

听说当年她与道明寺分手后去了法国，后来嫁给一个法国男人，几年前孩子都有了，怎么就离婚了？还扯上道明寺？

 

他一目十行地看下去，大概了解牧野确实和她的法国老公离了婚回到日本，至于和道明寺复合，纯粹是媒体为博眼球，子虚乌有的瞎猜。

 

——现在的媒体人啊……！

山田愤愤不平地合上报纸，动作大了点儿，引得刚进门的御村侧目。

“看到什么了，这么生气？”他随口问了一句，却在见到山田下意识将报纸藏起来的动作后，拐了个弯儿来到他面前，作势要抢。

一大早接受冲击，山田脑袋还是懵懵的，竟然拽着报纸的一角不肯放手。

御村啼笑皆非：“难道是不放弃的狗仔终于拍到了我的花边新闻？看来我昨晚不应该去那家酒吧……”

他开着玩笑，仔细观察着好友有些心虚的脸。

山田也发现自己的举动有些孩子气了。他放弃挣扎，乖乖上交报纸——“不是你，是你家那位，”他示意御村去看那条粉得夸张的标题，“这都过了多久，为什么他们还能抓着这件事不放啊……”

御村的眼神飞快闪烁了一下，他拿过报纸看了一会儿，仔细折叠起来捏在手中。

 

“……”

拿起桌边的行程表，他在山田无语的目光中划掉了十分钟后即将开始的会议。

“我回去一趟，”他镇定地解释，“昨天晚上拿走的合同忘记带了。”

“那会议……”

“挪到明天早上。”

“可是明早也有一个会议，”山田奋力抓住一个滑步想要溜走的人，给他展示密密麻麻的时间表，“参加者不是一批人所以不可以合并起来进行！”

御村无可奈何，第一次觉得特助是朋友真是让人烦恼。

“那就你先去，把重要内容总结了发给我，拿不了主意的给我打电话，”他将自己的袖子从山田手中解救出来，“可以了吗，山田太郎同学？”

每次他想要调侃好友时，都会换上这个称呼。

 

……我到底是在为谁操心啊。

山田鼓起腮帮子，隐秘地翻了个白眼。

“去吧去吧，”他用力地挥手，“别回来最好。”

“那怎么行，” 御村露齿一笑，看起来非常像只讨打的松鼠，“哪里都需要我呀～”

“……赶紧走！”

 

 

 

出了公司，御村刚刚还微笑着的脸立刻沉了下来，他无意识地来回摩挲着手里的纸张，眉头紧锁。

他拿出手机，拨了个电话。

“去查牧野杉菜回日本之后都干了什么，见过哪些人——照片和记录一起发到我邮箱。”

 

 

 

 

逼着司机一路狂奔，御村总算在道明寺出门前赶回了两人的小公寓。

听到开门声，道明寺从衣帽间探出头：“怎么回来了？”他奇怪地看向御村。

精神和身体都经历了一番跌宕起伏的人眼睛亮闪闪的，热气从背后和鬓角细细密密地冒出来，蒸腾得脸色十分鲜艳。

“……”

没等到回答，顶着一头小卷毛的脑袋又嗖地缩回衣帽间，只在浅色木门上留下一个剪影。

“我说……”

终于调整好了呼吸，御村换上家居拖鞋，吧嗒吧嗒走到衣帽间前，往门上一靠，顺势将脸贴上凉丝丝的门板。

“司你今晚回家吃饭吗？”

从道明寺的角度看，镜中的御村有着一丝不苟的发型，连发尾都完美地静止在一个刚好的弧度；他今天的西服是银灰色的，正式又朝气蓬勃，西裤包裹下一双长腿，仅仅普通的站立就让人移不开眼。

……偏偏脚上是一双小熊拖鞋。

 

他淡淡地打量着外人眼中严肃的御村会长难得可爱的一面，嘴角勉强弯了弯，一双仿佛下一秒就能流出蜜糖的棕色桃花眼冷冰冰地吊着，让御村有些不知所措。

“不回来了，”带了起床气的声音有些哑，他转过身继续系领带，没什么表情地从镜子里和御村对望，“要和f3喝酒。”

 “……哦。”

御村惦记着公文包里的炸弹，琢磨他是否已经听说了这个消息，又不敢问得太直接，以免适得其反。

“你听说了吗？……她回来了。”

他遮遮掩掩地发问，出口才发现效果不伦不类，简直是欲盖弥彰。

我都在说些什么啊……

他在心中懊恼地哀嚎。

 

正在整理衣领的背影顿了一秒。

“你说牧野？”他回头向御村确认。

“……对。”

“我知道，”他满不在乎的语气让御村心里一阵烦躁，而随后，道明寺又抛下了一个重磅炸弹，“上周我们还见了一面。”

 

“已经见过了？”

御村的语气不由自主就有些发狠：“为什么不告诉我？”

对上道明寺漠然的眼神，他赶紧软下口吻：“我是说……”

“管好你自己的事情吧，御村会长。”

道明寺语气生硬，躲过御村想要抓住自己的手，打开门扬长而去。

 

御村沮丧地在沙发上坐下。

他还是搞砸了。

 

 

 

 

离和下一个客户约谈的时间还剩下十分钟。

就在山田担心自家老板是不是打算一整天都翘班时，御村总算出现在了办公室。他松了口气，噼里啪啦地开始汇报会议详情。

“……大概就是这些，我整理了一份发你邮箱了，你可以——你这是怎么了？”

御村撑着头，很疲惫的样子。

“我说……不如我们喝酒去吧。”

“哈……？”

 

可怜的助理一整天都提心吊胆，就怕御村一个不注意溜走，下班后又直接被拖去了酒吧。他在心里痛惜错过了超市的特价甩卖，苦着脸看御村豪爽地灌下又一杯特调酒。

……根本就不需要我嘛。

就在山田百无聊赖，思考着如何委婉地劝说眼睛通红的人回家时，御村忽然像是被呛到一样，剧烈咳嗽起来。

“托也……你还好吧？”他赶紧去抚那人的背，御村摆手示意不要紧，却咳得越发严重，最后甚至身体都蜷缩成一团。

山田不知所措，只能一同弯下腰，却看见他捂着嘴的那只手上似乎有一抹红色。

 

吐，吐血？

他的神经立刻紧张起来，音调也调高了一档。

“你怎么了……别吓我，托也？！”

御村眼里充斥着生理性泪水，他抬起头，毫无威慑力地瞪了山田一眼，却得到小尖嗓更加焦虑的询问。

“……”

好不容易气息平复，御村看不下去好友惊慌的脸，思量再三，将手摊开在他面前。

 

一片花瓣。

 

“你……”山田瞋目结舌，他反应很快，立刻联想到早上那张报纸，“难道说……”

御村向他露出一个有点自嘲的笑容。

“就是你想的那样。”

“我不明白，”山田有些着急，“那些都是假的，为什么——”

“嘘，”御村打断他的话，又比了个噤声的手势，“别告诉他。”

 

 

山田走后，御村面无表情地盯着手中小巧的花瓣看了很久，明媚的粉色在灯光下艳丽得让他心中一凉。

从第一次见面起，他就觉得道明寺和这种花很像——美而不自知，明明一张那么有气势的脸，笑容却甜得不像话。

 

想占有，想折断，想缠住他一起陷入泥潭。

 

于是，他就真的这样做了。

 

 

 

****03.** **

结束和f3的聚会，道明寺司回到自己在市中心的高层公寓，即使知道非常有可能空无一人，依然习惯性说了声“我回来了”。

意料之中没有得到回应。

 

拐角处属于衣帽间的灯是亮着的，他在门口踌躇了一会儿，走近了才发现软凳上随意搭着一件白衬衣。

指尖迟疑地抚过柔软的布料，他把它拎起来放在鼻尖下嗅嗅——浅淡的香气混合着熟悉的荷尔蒙味儿，他几乎能够想象到这件衬衣的主人——同时也是这所公寓的另一个拥有者，御村托也，是怎样在这间屋子脱下它，又急匆匆离去的模样。

 

晚上聚会他喝得不多，可酒不醉人人自醉，手上的衣服在被赋予了画面感后忽然变得烫人，他犹豫着到底该如何处置这一方柔软，不甚清醒的目光扫过已经摆满的衣柜：他曾经偏爱的鲜艳服饰可怜巴巴缩在角落——这不公平，明明占据了多数空间的高定西服们都那么气定神闲，无论黑白还是银灰都面无表情，在白亮的日光灯下仿佛一张张体积巨大的扑克牌。

 

 

买下这套公寓时，他挑剔的母亲曾来过一次，张口就批评面积太小；他在一旁翻白眼，懒得和失去性生活太久的老太婆解释情侣为什么不需要个人空间。

那时他正和御村热恋，恨不得与对方融为一体，自然而然偏爱小而粘腻的房子，连空白的墙壁都被他们的大幅结婚照占领，一抬头就能看见两个人咧着嘴傻笑的样子。

 

当初总是分分钟，都妙不可言。

 

道明寺姐姐一看不妙，赶紧熟练地和稀泥，曼声细语劝解母亲两个人住用不了多大地方，以及您的儿子其实非常怕寂寞。

“对吧，阿司？”

“……”

不愧是亲姐，永远有办法让他恼羞成怒。

 

 

 

回忆让空气都变得黏稠。他坐在软凳上发了会呆，和穿衣镜里的自己面面相觑。

镜中人脸上的醉意如同漫山红叶，一层层晕开；眼中水波荡漾，像是心事满载，又像是什么都没有想。

一个小时前，他带着同样茫然的神情，眼看美作大惊小怪地宣布所谓的“重大消息”。

 

“牧野杉菜和她的外国老公离婚了！”

他将热切的目光投向道明寺，丝毫不掩饰自己一颗看热闹的心。

西门被他的大嗓门吓得一哆嗦，手中半杯香槟都洒在了沙发上，他瞪一眼美作，随即也眯起细长的眼睛，饶有兴趣地看向难得一脸心事重重的人。

可惜当事人非常不给面子，淡淡地嗯了一声就当答复了。

 

“……”

美作大失所望，用手肘捅了捅在一旁神游的花泽类。

“司真是越来越无趣了。”

他下手力道不轻，原本眼神涣散的人在这一击之下瞬间清醒。

花泽类抿一口捧着的牛奶，慢吞吞地发表意见——“因为那都是过去的事了呀……对不对，司？”

“……”

刚刚还神色淡然的人不自在地咬住下唇，冲表情纯良的花泽类甩过去一个警告的眼神。

 

哎呀呀。

 

西门和花泽类默契地对视一眼，嘴角浮起一模一样的坏笑；唯独美作一头雾水，看看这个又看看那个。

 

花泽类还是微笑着，在沙发上调整了个更为舒适的坐姿：“美作你有没有听过一句话，叫作‘醉酒后的事情不要再提’，”他眨一眨眼睛，“‘过去的事情’同理哦。”

“……”

西门不嫌事大，进一步补充：“美作，这你就不懂了吧，有一句话叫作‘满目青山空念远，不如怜取眼前人’——注意，是眼前人哦。”

“……”

莫名其妙被教育了的人满头黑线。

“你们一个两个都怎么了……打什么哑谜？”

 

 

戏弄完美作以及另一个眼看就要恼羞成怒的家伙，西门总二郎心满意足，决定见好就收。

“司——”

他拖着长长的尾音，嘲笑好友多年未变的不坦率：“又和你家少爷吵架了？”

“……要你管。”

这就是承认了。

 

西门再接再厉：“这次又是因为什么呀？是他送的花太多，还是送的花太多呀？”

——众人皆知，御村会长不仅热爱插花，还热爱给自己的伴侣送花。当初两人婚礼，御村不知从哪儿搬来一整片玫瑰花田的事迹被媒体津津乐道了整整一年；直到现在提起，另一个当事人还是会脸红。百试不爽。

 

“……总二郎！！”

道明寺气急，瞪起一双大大的桃花眼，看得西门和花泽类忍俊不禁。

“我……”他用力揉着自己的一头卷发，憋了半天也没说出个所以然，悻悻地倒回沙发，“谁说是因为他了。”

 

“啊，原来是在说那个少爷吗？”

美作恍然大悟，迅速跟上节拍，兴致勃勃地加入了取笑道明寺的行列：“我手下的人之前还在讨论，说那个少爷的特助——好像是叫山田太郎？最近经常拎着一个大袋子出来直接扔掉，结果打开一看发现全都是花——”

他奉上自己听说的最新消息，仔细一回味却又觉得疑惑：“……咦不对，那为什么要扔掉？难道你们吵架了？”

“……”

论天然的杀伤力。

 

要不是道明寺表情实在阴郁，西门真的要笑出来了。他放下酒杯，正准备说两句安慰的话，包厢门却被推开了。

“西门先生，早川小姐来了。”

没等其他人反应过来，刚刚还余裕地坐在沙发上的西门嚯地一下站起，拎起放在一边的外套，三步并作两步迈到门口，将只穿着短袖连衣裙的姑娘裹了个严实。

“都提醒你今天降温了，感冒了怎么办？”

早川海里揉着鼻子，未语先笑，嘴角绽开一个辨识度很高的小酒窝。

她娇小玲珑，仰头看西门的时候，灯光照进眼里，像是很多星星聚集了又碎开。

西门以前交往的都是端庄的大家闺秀型，这次则稍微有点不一样——依然是大家闺秀，却古灵精怪，调皮非常。

 

“对不起嘛～”

她糯着嗓子道歉，从正认真给自己整理衣领的西门身后探出头，笑着和其他几个人挥手打招呼：“好久不见～”

道明寺和花泽类都点点头，美作很热情地挥手：“来了啊。”

“来什么，走了走了。”

西门板起脸，将兜帽给她扣上。

“她明天还要早起，我们先走了。”

剩下几人反应不及，眼看他像夹娃娃一样将小姑娘拢到胳膊下，风一般地消失了。

“……”

 

墙上的时针指向了零点，花泽类喝完最后一口牛奶，放下杯子。

“不如今天就到这里吧。”

 

 

 

 

和御村结婚时，两人曾有约定：非特殊情形不能夜不归宿，如果有也一定要将行程告知对方。

道明寺打开手机，聊天列表里依然没有出现属于御村托也的消息框——他意外是个念旧的人，可在傍晚接到御村一句简短敷衍的“今晚有事不回来”后，思维出现了一片短暂的空白，回过神来时已经清空了之前所有舍不得删的聊天记录。

 

西门笑嘻嘻的脸又出现在他脑海里。

——“和你家少爷吵架了？”

 

……该死的总二郎。

 

 

 

01:00。

御村还没有回来。

道明寺洗完澡，平日里嚣张的小卷毛委屈地耷拉着，他用毛巾胡乱揉了两把，懒得穿浴袍，裸着上身走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯香槟。

冰凉甜蜜的液体进入口腔，熨平了每一个燥热的毛孔，他眯起眼，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声。

 

工作日不能喝太多。

他嘟起嘴，遗憾地盯着还剩下大半的瓶子好一会儿，依依不舍地将它放回冰箱。

经过依然亮着的衣帽间时，他的视线被仍然躺在软凳上的衬衫勾住了。

他停下脚步，鬼使神差地走进去，拿起衬衫裹在了自己身上。

 

 

02:00

估摸着道明寺已经睡了，御村蹑手蹑脚地打开门，只按亮了一盏小小的夜灯，尽量不出声儿地换上睡衣摸到床上。

房间窗帘没有拉上，月光无忧无虑地在睡梦中还在皱眉的人脸上跳舞，御村静悄悄地看了一会儿，手悬在他额头上方，犹豫是否触碰。

但随即，他的视线被另一样东西吸引了。

他看着道明寺身上那件眼熟的衬衣，眼中飞快地闪过一丝微光，随即埋下头，像大型犬一样凑近酣睡人的领口，确认他已经染上了自己的气息，脖颈间都是香水和酒精混合后的香甜。

 

——这个人是我的。

 

突然间暴涨的占有欲和满足感让御村脸上的笑容止不住溢开，他在道明寺身边躺下，胳膊一伸，将毫无防备的人捞进怀里。

睡着的道明寺比白天乖巧很多。也许是感觉到了熟悉的热源，他嘤咛一声，扭动着让自己和御村的身体紧紧贴在一起，双手自动攀上他的肩膀。

温香软玉主动投怀送抱，给原本只是缓慢抚摸他背脊的人以充足的理由加深索取。御村心跳异常激烈，他搂紧道明寺的腰，低头舔吻他的脸颊。怀里人裹在自己衬衫中的柔软躯体让他格外心动——如同眼见心仪的猎物主动走入自己的领地，仰起头，等待被吞吃入腹。

 

 

“唔……”

道明寺难受地呻吟着，他在一次快要窒息的接吻中醒来，发现自己的嘴唇和舌尖都被掠夺得彻底，御村以几乎像是要将他吃掉的凶猛劲头在吻他，整个身体都覆在他身上，压得他几乎喘不过气。

“等等……托也……”

他想推开御村，刚开口却又遭到一波急切的进攻，到嘴边只剩下呻吟。

“嘘。”

身下人脸颊绯红，桃花眼亮晶晶的像是含着泪。御村将他整个人抱在怀里，手绕到后方，隔着内裤揉捏肉感的臀部。

“唔……”

道明寺颤抖着，身体条件反射的快感来得太过自然，他不甘心就此臣服，双手按在御村胸口试图推开他，却没想到被一把搂住腰，更深刻地落入征服者手中。

御村微凉的手指轻易挑开手下内裤边缘的松紧，将黑色布料推到臀缝中央，怜爱地揉捏白白软软的臀肉；又熟练地找到那个冒着热气的小口，两指按压边缘绵软的褶皱。

熟悉的酥麻感从尾椎一路上蹿，几乎是瞬间，道明寺就感觉自己湿润了。

 

 

“慢点……”

他破碎地呻吟着。御村将他的双手锁在头顶上方，温柔又强势地打开他的身体，让他只能被动地承受一切抽插和抚慰。

“司……”

御村咬着他的耳朵，动情地一声声喊着他的名字。

濡湿滑腻的舌尖在耳道内滑过，道明寺止不住地颤栗，脑内像是有烟花在一次次炸开。

 

他突然想起了和御村的第一次性爱。

——同样是无人可窥探的黑夜，他怀着一颗自暴自弃的心将自己丢给御村，小少爷那会儿还没摘下耳钉和脐环，大眼睛看谁都是亮晶晶的。他紧紧抱着道明寺，手臂力道大得他都觉得疼。他们的第一次不是在床上，而是御村有着大落地窗的办公室。御村的动作不够温柔，身体却相当温暖，他伏在那个温热的胸口，听着御村蓬勃的心跳，那双用来插花用来弹钢琴的手一点一滴地抚摸着他的背脊，郑重得像是在对待珍宝。

他曾经以为御村会是他的深渊，谁知这深渊却将他托起，给予他温暖，支持，甚至爱情。

 

 

他忽然就心软了，主动抱住御村的肩膀，贴上自己的嘴唇；御村却身体一僵，偏过头，无法抑制地开始咳嗽。

“托也……？”

御村推开他试图拽住自己的手，径直下了床冲向浴室。

道明寺茫然地坐起身，摸索着打开床头灯。一室暖光中，地板上突兀的粉色格外显眼。

他下床将花瓣捡起，摊在掌心。

 

——是香水百合。

 

 

 

****04.** **

御村托也出生在花道世家，他从小在上一代大家长的严厉看管下长大，学生时代就读最好的学校，进入社会后顺利接管了家族企业，成熟稳重又锐气十足。 

 

和所有天生就什么都不缺的人一样，他一直都理所当然地认为：只要是自己想要的东西就一定都会属于他。

 

而他也确实幸运——长辈对他赞不绝口，同辈习惯于听他发号施令；唯一的迷茫期出现在高中，可随即，一个个子小小，头脑聪明的山田太郎，就带着他的一大家子一起出现在了自己生活里。 

不同世界之间的碰撞让他最后的缺陷都消失了——有什么能比“已识乾坤大，犹怜草木青”更动人？

他们一直保持着联系，大学毕业后的一次聚会，山田在酒后对就职的公司大加抱怨，御村安静听完，替他满上一杯，问他愿不愿意来为自己工作。

挚友成为工作伙伴，御村感觉自己又回到了那个充斥着烟火和惊喜的夏天，仿佛世界上再没有什么不如意可以将自己击倒。

 

他还不知道，他很快就会遇见道明寺司。 

 

 

__

__“……第一次见面的时候，他穿了黑色衬衫和同色的裤子，胸前口袋里的手帕是大红色的。那栋教学楼有六层，他坐在最高那层教室的窗台上，我站在楼前的空地就可以看见他黑色的衬衫。一个穿着管家制服的人从我身边急急忙忙冲过去，冲着手机说 ‘司少爷快下来吧，夫人在找你’，他走下楼梯的姿势——非常——别具一格。_ _

__那天阳光太好了——我真的一点也不想看到那么多灰尘，好在那些东西没妨碍我看清他的脸——和他这一身真的很配。”_ _

__“你说了这么多，就为了告诉我你们去了同一个学校的赞助仪式？”_ _

__“山田同学我发现你这么多年过去还是不懂浪漫……我是想说，我对他，一见钟情。”_ _

__“……请继续。”_ _

__“……从那之后我就开始观察他——”__   _ _（听到这里山田开始发笑）__   _ _“——发现他有一个和他完全不是一个世界的女朋友——在这个干什么都讲究门当户对的世界，他居然还坚持真爱至上，你说好不好笑？”__  

__“御村同学请允许我提醒一下：一个明知道人家有女朋友还鬼迷心窍执着于挖墙脚，甚至专门雇了私家侦探掌握他的行踪，最后还为了和他在一起甘愿冒天下之大不韪的你——有什么资格嘲笑他？”_ _

__“你似乎很意外？”_ _

__“对你采取的方式吗？不……我惊讶的是，御村托也居然也会有求而不得。”_ _

__

 

但御村总是被上天宠爱着的。

没多久，因为一场事故，道明寺财团的资金链出现了严重断裂；媒体捕捉到风声，在现状上添油加醋，引发了道明寺财团严重的信誉危机。一时间股价暴跌，员工人心惶惶，参天大厦摇摇欲坠。

 

御村知道自己的机会来了。

仅此一次，捕捉到猎物的机会。

 

 

 

__“所以……你提出了用‘包养’——啊我都不好意思说出这个词——来换拯救道明寺家的条件？”_ _

__“没错。”_ _

__“……结果呢？”_ _

__“毫无意外被赶出来了，还差点被他用办公桌上那个傻乎乎的摆件砸中。”_ _

__“如果我没记错，那会儿他是不是已经和牧野分手了？”_ _

__“大难当前，当然要各自飞，”御村露出一个不以为然的表情，“其实他也知道，这种时候，只有我才能帮他。”_ _

__“……”_ _

__“所以我不担心，”他十指指尖微微交叉，语气有点欠揍（山田语），“他总会想通的。”_ _

__

__

 

正如他预料的那样，道明寺在一个雷雨交加的夜晚不期而至，敲开了他办公室的门。

他浑身都湿透了，头发狼狈地耷拉在额头上，软化了棱角分明的五官，身上的白衬衫变成了透明色，紧紧裹在他身上。

“我答应你，”他的嗓子有点哑了，语气是走到绝境之人特有的无助和凶狠，“但我要你的承诺。”

“好，”知道还不是表达心疼的时候，御村维持着镇定的表情，将早就准备好的合同递过去，“哪里不满意，告诉我。”

 

道明寺强忍着羞耻感认真看完，白到近乎透明的脸上浮出一丝红晕。他签上名字，将属于自己的那一份仔细收好。

“我……”他做了个深呼吸，强迫自己直视御村的眼睛，“我准备好了。”

 

 

 

他觊觎已久的人，和觊觎已久的身体。

御村自己也说不好，让他像个毛头小子一样急不可耐的，到底是爱意还是情欲。他上前一步去搂道明寺，后者下意识后退，却又生生顿住，看过来的眼神像个不知所措的孩子。

所有粗暴的占有欲在一瞬间被磨掉了棱角，他将道明寺凉凉的身体搂在怀里，心软得一塌糊涂。

 

他托起道明寺无意识间握成拳头的一只手，耐心地将僵硬的五指一根根掰开，温柔地揉捏他的掌心。

“不用怕……”

如果不是深知面前人恶劣的性格，道明寺大概真的会被这份体贴感动。

他直挺挺地站立着，看御村低下头，细致地将这动作又在他另一只手上重复一遍，长长的睫毛近在迟尺。

 

御村握住他的手腕，让他搂住自己的腰。

“跟着我就好了。”

他将戒备的小豹子抱在怀里，安抚地摇晃着他，从颈部顺着背脊一路摸下去，亲他的眉毛，亲他的脸颊，嘴唇在软软的耳廓上流连，一遍又一遍。

道明寺从来没有被人这样对待过，情不自禁地开始颤抖。

耳朵上传来的温热让他舒适又别扭，御村的体温透过他湿漉漉的衣服传来，他觉得凉，又觉得热。他努力催眠自己，不去想自己面对的是一个男人，可抱着他的躯体精瘦结实，两人面对面紧贴着，连胸腹肌的形状都能感知，更不要说底下抵着自己的那根——

“唔……”

胡思乱想中，御村掰过他的脸，柔软的唇贴上来。

好不容易放松了一点的身体又僵硬了，他牙关紧咬，本能地抵触。

“张嘴。”

御村用力咬了一口他的下唇。他痛得吸气，一条柔软的舌头趁势伸进来，温柔又强势地缠住他的，逼迫他献上所有空气。

“呼——”道明寺眼里泛起水光，脸颊绯红。

御村终于放过他，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖。

 

“吻技好差，”御村眼睛亮亮的，不留情地嘲笑他，“换气都不知道吗？”

“你——”

他忽然感觉到一丝不对。

他咂咂嘴，惊恐地感觉到一丝甜意。

“你给我吃了什么？”

“诶，发现得很快嘛，”御村毫不在意地笑着，又凑过来亲他，捏着他的脖子像是捏住一只小猫。

“你第一次，没有助兴的东西会很难受的。”

 

道明寺又惊又怒。

“我不——”话没说完，他感觉腰一软，小腹迅速升起一股热流。 

接住扑倒在自己怀里的人，御村低下头，吻吻他的脸，语气爱怜。

“…都说了 ‘跟着我就好了’啊。”

 

 

空虚又瘙痒的感觉从御村将他放倒在沙发上开始就没有停止过，或者说，愈演愈烈。

“嗯……”

御村正在给他戴套，经常插花的手难免有薄茧，触碰前端时酥麻中又带了异样。道明寺不安地蜷起腿，想要努力忽略身体的反应。

“别这么直挺挺的，”御村抓住他的脚踝，顺势推上去，“自己抱住膝盖。”

看道明寺一瞬间恼羞成怒的脸，御村手下的动作强硬了几分，语气危险：“乖。”

“……”

他只能妥协。

一根手指试探着在他从未被触碰过的地方按压，凉凉的触感让他害怕，想起御村刚才的表情，他没敢动弹，维持着这个羞耻的姿势不知所措。 

白亮的灯光让他目眩，他抓住御村的衣领，小声乞求：“把灯关了……”

御村答应了。

——他虽然答应了，却在随后恶劣地将道明寺压在窗户上，让他在整个城市的灯光里哭泣。闪电照亮这个房间的霎那，他凝视着身下眼角绯红，泪光盈盈，神情却依然倔强得像只小豹子的人，仔仔细细，从内到外地亲吻了他。

 

 

“真的……不要了……”

过于高频的快感让他恐慌，他紧紧搂着御村，手在他光裸的背脊上胡乱抓挠着。御村把他抱起来坐在自己身上，抚摸他纤细柔软的腰肢，低沉的声音在他耳边炸开。

“可你在吸着我……对就是这样，做得很好……现在告诉我，你现在是什么感觉？”

他呜呜地呻吟着，被顶弄得说不出一句完整的话。

“别废话……”

御村似乎是笑了一下，随即，那双掐着他腰的手使力将他按在自己胯骨上，他忍不住呜咽一声，感觉自己被深深贯穿了。

 

耳边的声音大概来自恶魔。

“现在，可以说了吗？”

 

 

 

__山田的口吻里同时包含了困惑和理所当然两种截然相反的情绪。_ _

__“所以你们到底是从什么时候开始这么——能说‘要好’吗？明明一开始那么争锋相对……”_ _

__发笑的变成了御村。_ _

__“‘争锋相对’？”他重复了一遍山田的用词，眼看对面人不满地翻了个白眼，“山田同学你是不是有什么误会，明明我一直这么宠他。”_ _

__“……”_ _

__“……那说说后来的感觉。”_ _

__“不只是我哦，大家都这么说——当你们在一起的时候，看起来都比平时要放松，空气里像是飘着枫糖味儿的信息素，又甜又暖的。”_ _

  _ _“你这些乱七八糟的形容是从哪里来的……‘大家’是谁？‘信息素’又是什么？”__

__“咳咳……看来你是真的不太了解你们的cp粉。”_ _

__“……？”_ _

 

 

 

山田清楚地记得，一次他跟着心血来潮的御村一起去游泳，正好撞见了道明寺和另外三人。

F3也是二人关系的知情者，西门和御村又同为花道世家，本就熟识。很自然地，两拨人开始有一搭没一搭闲聊，你来我往好不愉快。

一片轻松的气氛中，唯有道明寺沉着脸——要山田说，看起来倒也不像生气，而是……

 

“好了司，你就不要别扭了，刚才不是还在跟我们说御村君的事情吗？”

山田眼睛一亮——对，就是别扭！

 

“谁提他了！”

山田好奇地看看一脸恼羞成怒的人，又瞄一眼自家老板——御村似乎心情极好，笑眯眯的表情让山田冷汗直流，一时无法判断他到底对眼下情况的真实想法。

f3倒是见怪不怪，各自拿了饮料找好位置就开始看戏，时不时点评一下道明寺最近总算有了点儿进步，不是憋半天都说不出话的小怂包了。

 

——这里需要提一句，御村和山田的友情颇有点“君子之交淡如水”的味道。即使成为了御村的特别助理，山田也只模模糊糊知道他大概是和道明寺家的少爷有了点特别的关系，细节却一概不清楚；也因此，几人之中，唯有他对这段关系的内情不甚了解，云里雾里看了一会儿，一开始还以为道明寺讨厌御村，暗暗同情了一把为了把人弄到手，最近明里暗里得罪了不少人的老板。

 

不过这同情没多久就烟消云散了。

就在山田无聊地游了几个回合，打算问御村之后安排时，却看见道明寺在一群看好戏的眼神里不负众望地一点点蹭到御村身边，看天看地就是不看眼前人。

“喂……一会儿，一起回去？”

 

山田：……

 

f3猖狂的笑声在空旷的游泳馆里回荡了很久。

 

 

 

 

 

这段“包养”关系持续了整整三年。三年中，御村在对道明寺的身心掠夺里毫不客气，却也遵守诺言，帮助道明寺集团重回巅峰，和自己的公司齐头并进。

再之后，他单方面宣布包养关系结束。

——他向道明寺求婚了。

 

求婚的时候他很紧张，准备了无数方案，最终还是选择了最低调最正常的那种——预约了高级西餐厅，在两人都喝到微醺后掏出戒指。

道明寺的反应出奇的好。

他先是愣了一下，脸上露出御村最喜欢的，仿佛受了惊吓的狗崽儿的表情，嘴唇在灯光下像花瓣一样鲜艳。

“好吧……我是说——啊该死，这样真的可以吗……我的意思是——好吧……” 

“嗯？”

“……我愿意。”

 

 

然而，自从听到牧野杉菜要回来的消息后——不，准确说是这个消息传来的一周前，道明寺仿佛变了个人：从前御村喜爱的那些鲜明的喜怒全部消失，整个人都变得淡淡的，除了在床上，御村再也无法看到他任何显露在外的情绪。

他知道自己当年做得不地道，知道道明寺和牧野的分手有一部分自己的关系，可他的信念一直是生活要向前看，也从未试图向道明寺求证对他来说哪一段感情更重要。

只是他到底有些心虚。

 

牧野回国的事情将他埋藏在心里的不自信和安全感缺失全部激发了出来——上一次的试探没有结果不说，还得到了道明寺已经和她见过面的噩耗。

他越是害怕失去道明寺，就越是贪婪地在床上向他索取。

只有在这时，御村才能感觉他是真实的——眼泪是真实的，压抑的喘息是真实的，奶声奶气的呻吟是真实的，皮肤相贴的温度是真实的。

“道明寺司属于御村托也”这件事，也是真实的。

 

然而，不管道明寺在床上哭得多厉害，下了床却又全部收敛起来，一夕之间变为他最熟悉的陌生人，两人成了真正意义上的相敬如宾。

 

御村不知道这是为什么，可他能感觉到：自己快要失去道明寺了。

 

 

 

 

****05.** **

那晚之后，道明寺开始频繁地想起那片粉色的花瓣。

 

对着镜子打领带时会想，向下属交代任务时会想，下午茶看到粉色的果子也会心里一紧，随即，胃部就开始很不舒服地痉挛起来。

 

他知道自己和御村是所有人眼中的模范伴侣——工作上，两人各自经营着日本实力强大的会社，势均力敌；生活上，他们的好友专程在Instagram上开了一个账号，叫作“被双少爷闪瞎的日常”，每次更新都在评论里惹来一片哀嚎。

可很少有人知道，在他们刚认识的时候，御村也是曾经得过花吐症的——当然不是因为自己。

 

他猜那一定是个很好很好的女孩子，才能让御村念念不忘，在和他有了关系后依然耿耿于怀。

那时他还没有爱上御村，连遵守那人定下的规矩都不情不愿。一次他加班到深夜，饿了拐到旁边的咖啡店要了一杯咖啡和一个三明治，值夜班的女孩笑起来有种初涉世的纯真，嗓音清甜，自带治愈人心的魔力。

“先生，这么晚了喝咖啡是要睡不着的，不如试试我刚做的热可可？”

道明寺一个晃神，不由自主就点了头。

 

甜暖的热饮让他整个人都软化了。回到家，他打开门，意外地发现门口摆放着御村的皮鞋。 

说不上是愉悦还是烦恼，他满心复杂，没留意动静就推开了洗手间的门，正好撞见御村弯腰伏在洗手台上，水槽里堆满了血色玫瑰。 

 

 

 

这些年，御村从未主动提起过那件事，道明寺也就假装遗忘了。可事实是：这几乎成为了他安全感缺失的起点。

他一直不愿意承认，可他其实真的很在意那些传言——什么商业联姻，什么御村托也其实只是想要找一个合作伙伴而已。

也许御村从没有真正爱过他，不然为什么非要等到自己家族重新振作后才求婚呢？

 

他知道自己的想法其实很荒谬——一手将跌落悬崖的道明寺家族拉起来的人正是御村。

然而不安的种子一旦被种下，一切都成为了含有隐喻的预兆。

 

比如那天，他见到了御村刚回国的前女友。

 

女孩子是典型的大小姐，仪态万方，连嘲讽的话也说得很漂亮。道明寺直到她走后才反应过来自己根本是被对方踩在泥地里，还狠狠碾了几脚。

他好久没有遭受过这样的对待，气得整个人都在发抖。回去的车上，他连要用什么样的动作把衣服摔在御村身上都想好了——摔别的他也舍不得。可当真正见到罪魁祸首，被抱在那个温暖的怀里，鼻腔里全是那人颈间清爽的香气时，道明寺却一句话也说不出口了。

他只觉得灰心。

那个毒舌的女人有一点是对的：御村托也太好了。

 

 

传统豪门严厉的环境并没有将御村骨子里的叛逆打磨干净，他知道御村年少气盛时曾在一丝不苟的发型中点缀亮闪闪的耳钉，西装遮住了更加大胆的脐环。

现在御村已经是不需要用外在彰显个性的大人了，谈起曾经时只会笑着说“已经没有了哦”——可道明寺知道，他其实从未舍弃那些意气与浪漫，依然锐气凛然又细腻温柔，是真正的小王子。

可谁有资格成为他的玫瑰。

 

 

那天之后，几乎是本能地，他开始回避御村。

当他看见那片少了曾经的热烈，却艳丽不输分毫的花瓣时，被隐藏许久的恐慌在瞬间挣开闸门，铺天盖地朝他袭来。

他的心几乎凉透了。

他不愿意相信，却又不得不相信——御村居然真的再一次爱上了其他人。

而也许与自身相关的那一种可能，他却想也不敢想。

 

 

 

 

和牧野杉菜分手时，她的语气非常平静——如果忽略她满脸眼泪的话。

她说：“道明寺，我们不是同一个世界的人。”

她又称呼他的姓氏了。曾经他很喜欢她这样喊自己，有一种新奇又熟悉的亲昵感，可此情此景再听，他却只觉得苦涩。

他知道她是对的。

决定放她走的那一刻，道明寺就知道两人不可能再有未来，因此，当她抱着一个三岁左右的小女孩出现在他办公桌前时，他还以为自己出现了幻觉。

 

示意秘书不用这么紧张，他起身倒了杯水，推到牧野面前。

“出什么事了？”

他踌躇了一下，选了个最不突兀的问句作为开端。

对面的女子摘下墨镜，妆面精致也掩不住神情疲惫。

“道明寺……さん，我想请你帮个忙。”

 

啊……还是这么直接。

莫名其妙生出一点怀念的情绪，道明寺没有打断她，用眼神示意她接着说。

 

“你也许已经知道……我和我前夫离婚了——这都无所谓，可他还想要带走我的女儿……”

“道明寺，”曾经傲气的少女在成为母亲后学会了低头，语气近乎哀求，“帮帮我好吗，我真的……不能失去这个孩子。”

被抱在怀里的小女孩有一张明显的混血儿脸，她安静地依靠在妈妈怀里，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，柔软又灵气。

陌生的环境显然让她有些不安，看向道明寺的眼神躲闪着，却倔强十足。

和当年的牧野杉菜，一模一样。

 

道明寺知道，牧野一定是走投无路了才会找到自己，知道此时此刻，他就是那根唯一的救命稻草。

他把她没有动的那杯水又推过去一点。

“先喝点水。”

 

“道明寺…”

“我会帮你的。”

他对那双倔强的眼睛承诺。

 

 

 

 

 

御村站在办公室的落地窗前，手里紧紧捏着一张照片。

他恐高，平时离窗户近点儿就会心慌气短，此时倒不是终于克服了弱点，而是因为已经出离愤怒。

罪魁祸首正是这照片中的主角。

——牧野杉菜比以前瘦了很多，因为有心事，眉头始终是蹙起的，笑容脆弱得像朝露；她身边的混血小姑娘看起来倒是很开心，拉着身边一左一右两个大人的手，欢快的小模样让人看了就心生爱怜。

 

御村知道牧野杉菜找到道明寺的目的，然而他身在局中，无法客观判断道明寺答应帮忙是出于什么理由。

——那个人的心肠柔软到不可思议，前女友放软姿态求上门来，于情于理他都不会拒绝。问题在于：同情之外，他还有其他打算，或者说，私心吗？比如，在不久的将来，他手中牵着的小女孩是否会成为他的孩子？

 

正胡思乱想着，山田突然疾步走进来，表情少见地有些波动。

“因为你交代过如果有关于司さん的事情都要报告……我听说——你别激动，司さん遇见了点麻烦。”

 

 

 

 

 

在御村这些年明里暗里的帮助下，道明寺集团不仅重回了巅峰时期的规模，近来还计划向其他领域发展。一个月前，道明寺亲自领着部下开始策划今天这场在Z酒店举办的酒会，邀请了不少业界举重若轻的人物和相熟的新闻媒体，打算正式表明态度。

然而就在酒会开场前不到一小时，所有准备物品都已经运到了酒店门口的时候，酒店方面突然表示不出租场地了。

 

“现在情况怎么样了？”

将照片丢到一边，御村抄起椅背上的西装，迅速冲出了办公室。

“……双方在酒店门口僵持着，比较糟糕的是有媒体已经先到了……”

事发突然，山田一边匆匆浏览在场人员发来的消息，小跑着跟御村汇报。

“酒店那边怎么说的？”

“不太清楚，好像是接到了什么要求……”

御村发出一声不知是气愤还是轻蔑的笑。

“哈……当然，当然，”他的嘴角弯着，眼神却冰冷，显然动了真火，“害怕道明寺集团抢他们生意，又没有实力阻止，就只能在这种地方玩阴的——”

御村按捺着怒气，脑子里迅速开始罗列可能帮得上忙的人。

他吩咐山田先去道明寺那边看有没有什么需要帮忙的，自己则把当前几项工作简单对下属交代了，上了另一辆车直奔酒店。

 

时间紧急，对方又是有备而来。在车上，御村把上中下策都想到了，从方案到细节都在脑内高速过了好几遍，好在最后有人发来了好消息：有临时场地可以出借。

他迅速回了感谢的信息，又马不停蹄将具体事项安排下去。

车到达Z酒店时，御村握着手机，衬衫后背都被汗水浸透了。

 

 

他打开车门，却见道明寺集团的人员正有序地从酒店门口撤离。

御村抓住货车旁边的一个工作人员，还没来得及发问，就见早一步被自己派出去的山田向这边跑来。

“怎么回事？”

山田跑得上气不接下气：“好消息，”他终于喘匀了气，兴奋地向御村报告，“西门先生的女朋友已经把场地问题解决了！”

 

 

 

 

御村不知道自己是用怎样的心情跨进这间原本是画廊，现在已经挤满了觥筹交错人群的酒会场地的。

他只见过一次西门总二郎的女朋友，印象中娇弱又鬼灵精的大家闺秀居然是小有名气画家，名下拥有的画廊风格独特，除了展出自己的作品外，承办的各种主题画展也人气旺盛。

在这里举办酒会，格调高雅不落俗套，连御村也不得不承认这绝对是目前的最好选择。

 

理智告诉御村他应该为这样的柳暗花明而开心，可当他看见道明寺抬手去拍西门的肩膀，明亮的眼神和面对亲近之人时特有的放松笑意却像是在御村心中扎了一千根细细密密的针。

 

——从事发到现在，他手机里的通话记录多了整整两页，然而在这其中，没有一通电话来自于道明寺。

出了这么大的事情，不说求助，他连向自己咨询都不愿意，最后帮忙解决问题的居然是一个外人——他到底把自己放在一个什么位置？

 

他不需要我。

 

这个念头一出来，御村感觉像是被兜头浇了一盆冰水，身体开始无可抑制地发抖。

 

“托也？”

山田一开始还满面笑容，回头却被御村惨白的脸色惊到。他想去扶御村，手却被那人一把挥开。山田一怔，不好的预感让他强硬地抓住御村的手腕，拖住已经弯下腰捂住胸口的人，想把他带离现场。

“放开我……”

御村的声音已经支离破碎，他眼前一阵阵发白，喉口弥漫的痒意让他再一次推开了山田，随之而来是惊天动地的咳嗽。

 

“他在吐血——”

有人开始尖叫。

山田被直接推到了地上，他一边在心里骂御村手上力气不知轻重，一边迅速跳起来，想赶在媒体的长枪短炮到来前冲回去。

“他没有——”山田咬牙切齿地推搡着聚集在御村身边的人群，“都给我让开——托也……！”

 

众目睽睽之下，御村弯着腰，咳得停不下来。

他泪眼模糊，身心都在崩溃的边缘。他听到很多人在吵闹，山田愤怒时高了好几个音调的小尖嗓时远时近，却始终无法抵达他身边。

 

 

第一个举起相机的记者离御村很近，在确定保安离自己还有一定距离后，他大胆地将镜头凑近御村的脸，想要拍几张高清图，却正巧对上了御村抬眼的瞬间。

——平时连眉毛尖儿都写着强势的人，此时却泪光闪闪。

御村执着地捂着嘴，却挡不住一片片带血的粉色花瓣不断涌出，掉落，很快在他脚下聚集成了一小堆。

记者被他难得一见的脆弱模样震住，不由自主地放下了相机。

他僵在原地，身后的人却没那么客气，冲过来将他撞得一个趔趄。

“喂——”

他愤怒地回头，却发现冲撞自己的这位居然是这次酒会的举办人，御村托也知名度颇高的伴侣，道明寺司。

 

 

“为什么——”

此时道明寺眼中已经没有其他人存在了，他欺身上去，揪住御村的衣领，强迫他抬头看自己。

“为什么……”

他又重复了一遍，极力忍住声音里的颤抖。

 

从记者的角度能看见道明寺爆出青筋的手，以及红红的眼角；而他也相信，即使他在今晚的稿件中不做这样的细节描写，也阻止不了身边人群听到道明寺接下来那句无限崩溃的——“……这次又是因为谁？……还是她吗？”

 

御村苍白着脸，任道明寺将自己摇晃成风中一棵岌岌可危的植物。

他避开了道明寺的眼神。

 

 

“托也……你还好吧？”

终于成功挤入了包围圈，山田顾不上其他，抓起御村的手腕就向外拖。保安人员也终于赶到，和山田一起，护送御村快步走向出口。

道明寺没有试图去追。他怔怔地立在原地，目光追随着那个被很多人围在中心的背影。

仿佛是有感应，御村在上车前忽然回过头，朝他所在的方向瞥了一眼。

 

他们遥遥相望，仿佛人群并不存在，又或者，阻隔在二人之间的原本就是一片海。

 

 

 

山田拉开车门，将御村推进后座；另一边，西门也终于迟迟地赶到道明寺身边，连拖带拽地将他带离媒体视线。

“现在去哪？”

山田紧张地盯着御村。

御村说了个地点，向后一仰让自己完全陷入柔软的后座。

他头痛欲裂，外界的一切却仍然源源不断地传入脑海：他知道山田在小声地和司机交代着什么，知道保安在尽职地清场，知道不死心的媒体依旧在试图向前冲……

知道道明寺正在离他越来越远。

 

他闭上眼睛。

 

 

车外人声鼎沸。

车内寂寂无声。

 

 

 

 

 

****06.** **

自从御村吐花的照片被公之于众后，一时间，全国上下议论纷纷。有好事者将几年前两人婚礼上的玫瑰花田照片找出来，和网络上新鲜出炉的香水百合们放在一起，尖刻地说搞不好这些都是御村的杰作。

 

不管怎样网络上多热闹，道明寺都无暇顾及这些了。他是铁了心要与不堪的现实断掉联系，换上一身休闲服，脸也用口罩好好遮住，揣上手机悄悄来到机场。

牧野坚持不要坐直升飞机——这女人，当了母亲后固执程度也升级了。

他从很早之前就拿她没办法，现在也只能任命地跟在身后，指挥助手拎着那对母女的行李，自己一双躲在墨镜下的眼睛四处乱瞄，警惕着神出鬼没的记者。

 

回国目的基本达成，牧野终于松了眉头，也开始有心情为焦虑的前任指点迷津。

“别的不说……御村君对你，绝对是一心一意的，我不认为他会爱上其他人。”

道明寺垂头丧气的样子让她不住摇头。

“你明明知道还有可能存在另一种解释的不是吗？”见道明寺低头退开一步，她将女儿塞给一旁的助理，“你为什么不敢去求证……你听好了，”她揪住他的袖子不让他逃走，“我认识的道明寺，从来都坦率，从来不害怕承认失败，即使被伤害了也从不逃避，再痛也会直面现实，”她永远能看透他，“……他是脆弱的，却又真的很强大。我相信他会明白——”

他不由自主地屏住呼吸。

“解铃还须系铃人呐。”

 

 

 

直到站在御村家老爷子疗养用的宅子面前，道明寺才反应过来，自己大概是又一次被牧野杉菜蛊惑了。

“可恶……”

他在原地转了好几个圈，又是跺脚又是摇头，终于把冷眼旁观的人惹不耐烦了。

 

“我说你小子——”

道明寺挥舞的手僵在半空。没等他给自己想好出现在此地的借口，就听到那位从很早起就习惯对他吹胡子瞪眼的老爷子——一如既往非常不耐烦地——跺了跺手里的拐杖。

与此同时，一把明显含了笑意的声音在他身后响起，听在还没有做好心理准备的道明寺耳朵里，不异于一声炸雷。

 

“爷爷，您再用力一点，这拐杖都要碎啦。”

 

 

 

 

 

御村大概能猜到道明寺为什么会来找自家老爷子——这些年，这嘴硬心软的老头其实没少护着他。

他和道明寺一样，自从离开那个噩梦一样的活动场地后就恨不得与世隔绝。源源不断的花瓣在经历了小高潮后暂时安分。御村在办公室的沙发上躺了一夜，忘记拉窗帘的后果是被第一缕迫不及待的晨曦惊醒。

 

他和这个没睡醒的城市对视许久，忽然就很想念从小看着自己长大的爷爷。

 

“……您最后，为什么还是接受司了呢？”

在爷爷面前，御村终于可以放心地让自己松懈下来。

道明寺的出现打断了御村老爷子酝酿了半天的回答。

 

——这个臭小子……

 

御村老爷子在心里默默翻了个白眼，一边示意管家上前，一边对两个看到彼此就开始心不在焉的人下了逐客令。

 

“家务事赶快回家解决！”

 

 

 

“……”

“……”

大门在眼前关上，御村和道明寺尴尬地对视一眼，同时默默转身。

道明寺看看天又看看地，最后选择了跟脚下的石块儿过不去，皮鞋鞋底用力恨不得将它碾为粉尘。

不得不说，牧野的话还是对他有一些影响，他无意识折磨着可怜的小石子，自我挣扎了许久。

“嗯……那个……”他嗫嚅着，“一起回家……吗？”

——语气和当初一模一样。

 

 

御村一愣——这人怎么这么可爱啊……

长久以来的郁结被这句话轻易解开了一大半，御村在心里放声大笑，脸色也没能保持得太平静。

这边，道明寺好不容易鼓起勇气开了口，抬头却看见眼前一张表情扭曲的脸，还以为御村是在嘲笑自己，不禁又羞又怒。

“不愿意算了！”

他拔腿就要走，被终于忍不住笑出来的人一把抓住手。

 

 

早晨流水一样温和的阳光下，很久都没有休息好的人脸色疲惫，下颌青青的胡渣都冒出来了一点。

可他不在乎。

 

御村眼睛亮亮的，畅快地任嘴角咧至最大，一点恶作剧一点想念地将道明寺拉近身旁，指尖亲昵地摩挲爱人的手心。

“我也很想念司哦。”

“……啰嗦！”

__

 

 

 

****07.** **

结果还是没能一起回去。

突如其来的工作让两人都很扫兴，御村不舍地亲了一下握着的那只手，又不顾道明寺的抗议，狠狠捏了一把脸颊才满意地收手离开。留下一个快要冒烟的道明寺站在原地，一边骂骂咧咧一边却忍不住傻笑。

 

御村在办公室旁的休息室里躺下已经是凌晨了。

他一觉好梦，醒来却发现怀里多了个人。还没有立刻恢复精英脑的人愣愣地盯着近在咫尺的睡颜，忽然觉得这场景似曾相识。

 

——他和道明寺只闹过一次分手。道明寺提的，御村沉着脸问他是不是真的决定了，见道明寺梗着脖子不肯服软，干脆拎了行李搬去办公室。那会儿正碰上年末繁忙，御村本来就有隐形工作狂的一面，又存心要晾一晾道明寺，忍着一周都没有联系他。

等到第一周零一天，御村和平时一样从不那么舒适的沙发床上醒来，却发现有个跟自己赌气了一周的家伙正窝在他怀里，平时水汪汪的桃花眼紧闭着，与他鼻尖相抵，睡得正香。

在半空中漂了一周的心终于安稳地落地，御村动也不动，安安静静盯着眼前人，直到道明寺迷迷糊糊醒来，一句话也不说，毛茸茸的脑袋拼命往他颈窝里塞。

御村有心逗他，板着脸将他缠在自己的肩膀上的手扯下来。

“还要不要分手了？”

怀里的小动物哼哼唧唧半天，亮出小牙，在御村脖子上啃了一口。

……

 

 

御村抚摸着手感良好的卷发，学着道明寺当时的举动，用门牙碰碰他光滑的脑门。

立即引起了某人的不满。

 

“不要咬这里——”话没说完，嘴唇上立刻得到了亲吻一枚。

“……”

 

 

听完御村吐花的理由，道明寺几乎气笑了。

“这么长时间的交往——”他戳戳御村的肩膀，觉得不解气，又扑上去咬了一口，“——真心和假意，这都分辨不出吗？”

御村觉得很冤枉。

“随便就被挑拨离间的人有什么资格说我……哎你轻点咬！”

怀里人又开始不安分地乱动，道明寺毛蓬蓬的脑袋抬起来，大眼睛瞪着御村。

“不对……那最开始呢？又是因为谁？！”

 

御村叹口气。

“笨死算了……”

搂紧炸毛的小豹子，他附耳过去悄悄说了什么。

道明寺瞪大眼睛——“不是吧……我只是和那个服务生多说了几句话而已啊？”

“不是这个问题……”御村摇头，到底还是不忍心嘲笑自己曾经的玻璃心，艰难地解释，“……你和她站在一起的画面，太好看了。好看到提醒我，其实你原本应该是属于这样的画面的。”

“所以说——”

道明寺还是觉得不可思议，结结巴巴得出结论——“从来……都是我？”

“对。”

御村低头，在他额上落下一吻，肯定地重复。

 

“……从来都只有你啊。”

 

“我只喜欢你。”

 

 

****Fin.** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
